


If Monsters Exist...

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beer, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Magical Creatures, Pizza, Season/Series 10, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Charlie really wants unicorns to be real.Set at the end of S10.18 with Charlie, Cas, Dean and Sam having pizza and beer together. I know the Winchester's didn't actually see the unicorn farting rainbows, but I'm guessing a witness told Dean!





	If Monsters Exist...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: LJ's spn_bigpretzel DEW – character Charlie, theme unicorn.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, this is purely for fun.

“So, vampires, werewolves, and all kinds of scary monsters exist.” Charlie waves her slice of pizza around as she speaks.

“Yep.” Dean nods, then takes a swig of beer.

“And fairies, leprechauns and angels.” Charlie continues.

“Well, yeah, you're sitting next to one.” Dean replies.

“I can assure you I exist.” Castiel adds.

“Thanks, Cas.” Charlie grins at him. “So, how can you be sure unicorns are a myth?

“I'm not drunk enough for this conversation.” Dean sighs.

“We did have a case where a guy was killed by one.” Sam informs her.

“Really?? Cool!” Charlie practically vibrates with glee.

“But it was created by a kid’s drawing, it wasn't real.” Sam replies.

“It was real enough to stick that guy with its pointy end.” Dean adds.

“Wow. I knew it! And great GoT reference there, Dean!” Charlie exclaims, as she high-fives Dean.

“And it farted rainbows.” Dean grins.

“Awesome!”


End file.
